<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paschal Lamb by Armos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847007">Paschal Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armos/pseuds/Armos'>Armos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alan gets to watch, Alan is a cuck, Anabelė knows what she wants and she's gonna get it, F/F, Femslash, Gaslighting, Hannibal is Anabelė, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Sex, Sex Toys, That's right you heard me, Will is Will, Will is just going with the flow, and Alana is Alan, everyone is genderbent, the threesome that isn't really a threesome, who didn't know he was gonna be a cuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armos/pseuds/Armos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anabelė had one thing in mind when she called Will and Alan over for dinner and for once it wasn’t primarily the food.  She planned on enjoying two meals tonight-a proper meal with the necessary theatrics to satisfy her hunger and a delicious banquet that would possibly do nothing to truly sate her inner monster- and she would savor every moment.  She was going to make a statement tonight, of sorts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paschal Lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anabelė had one thing in mind when she called Will and Alan over for dinner and for once it wasn’t primarily the food.  She planned on enjoying two meals tonight-a proper meal with the necessary theatrics to satisfy her hunger and a delicious banquet that would possibly do nothing to truly sate her inner monster- and she would savor every moment.  She was going to make a statement tonight, of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First, she needed to map out her ensemble, what armor she would wear and shed later into the night.  She chose a nice Dolce &amp; Gabbana white lace long sleeve midi dress to pair with a pair of black Christian Louboutin red-bottoms.  From there she styled her hair into a delicate French Twist and applied a light layer of mascara to her eyes.  The most important part to her artistry was the Guerlain KissKiss Gold and Diamonds lipstick, classy and red- striking against the tan of her skin.  She studied herself in the mirror and felt imposing and vibrant.  Seductive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checked the time, a solid 6:30pm, and knew to expect her guests soon.  Dinner was ready and waiting in the kitchen, hot and steamy.  A pleasant seafood dinner, the main star being oysters, with a pairing of campagne.  No pork tonight.  For dessert a simple dark chocolate fondue with a  collection of fresh strawberries.  Anabelė would not tolerate any misstep tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared into her bedroom, assessing, and left without a second glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At precisely 6:45pm she heard a polite knock at the door.  On the other side was Alan, poor, sweet, blind Alan.  She liked him well enough, he made a good pawn, an eager bed partner when Anabelė called on him.  He was not what she wanted, ultimately, but he was a pretty face with a nice strong healthy body.  She looked at him and salivated, thinking of the tender cuts of meat that would be so easily taken from his bones.  Anabelė was sure he would taste delicious, when the time came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right on time, Alan!,” Anabelė said with a friendly smile.  “Please, come in.  The dining room is already set.  I’m sure you know your place by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His temporary place, at her right hand, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me.  I hope this humbling offering of a gourmet cheese wheel is to your standards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė laughed and took it from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very kind of you.  Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alan nodded and made his way into the dining room.  Anabelė lingered, eagerly, by the door.  The main guest was yet to truly arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Anabelė was thinking she was being stood up by an avoidant and anxious Will a knock resounded through the hall.  She smiled, sharp and hungry, before clearing her throat and calming her features.  She opened the door with flourish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked decadent.  She wore a simple baby blue button up blouse tucked into delicious form fitting black slacks and a simple belt as an accessory.  Her curls were tossed about her head, a clearly failed attempt at taming the halo, and her blue eyes were bright and clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.  Sorry I’m late.  There was an accident on the way here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė knew there was no such accident.  She forgave Will anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, my dear.  Please, this way.  The food is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, uh, here.  Before anything.  Please usually bring wine to these types of things, right?,” Will asked, a twitch in her left cheek.  Her right hand clutched a bottle of red wine tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An expensive brand.  Will knew she would be late.  How charming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė took the wine bottle from her hand and held it close to her chest.  In her haste to get Will into the dining room she almost forgot the cheese wheel on the welcoming bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me deposit these in the kitchen and I will join you shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would allow her guests to talk, give Will a chance to relax in the unfamiliar environment with a friendly face.  She knew Will had a bit of a misguided crush on Alan, the honest reason Anabelė kept him close and in her bed, and she intended to use it to her full advantage tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave herself another minute in her kitchen before making her way back into the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was greeted by the sound of Alan’s light chuckle and Will’s awkward answering warble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you two are not in here talking about me,” Anabelė said lightly.  “Giggling away like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, of course not Anabelė,” Alan reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė smiled at him and took her place at the head of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may lift the lids on your plates now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited as they did, Alan quick and eager where Will was hesitant and slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For tonight we have an entree of oysters with champagne to accompany.  Post our main course we will move onto a dark chocolate fondue with strawberries.  A quaint light meal between friends.  You may eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alan began shucking her oysters as Will hesitantly glanced Anabelė’s way, waiting for her to begin eating and signaling Will on what to do.  She took pity on her beloved and carefully shucked her first oyster, swallowing it in whole with a greedy mouth.  Will relaxed and began to eat as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate their meal in relative silence, the air filled with camaraderie turning hot and heavy.  She heard Alan shuffle in his seat, unsure and awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, oysters are commonly known as an aphrodisiac.  Something about the motion of your throat as it swallows the oyster whole,” Anabelė said, locking eyes with Will.  Anabelė gave a small laugh.  “Isn’t that funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, yeah.  I guess,” Will replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alan cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, it was time for dessert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Voila.  Dessert is served.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Will huff a laugh under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, chocolate covered strawberries are also known as an aphrodisiac,” Will said, giving her crooked smile at her plate.   Her tone was teasing.  “Isn’t that funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alan paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly is going on here, Anabelė?,” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was obvious,” she replied, smirk dancing around her mouth.  “I have a proposition of sorts for you two, if you’re so inclined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked her way.  Will carefully avoided her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all friends here.  I trust you both.  It can be a very… bonding experience between close friends to enjoy each other in different ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re asking for a threesome?,” Will interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Will, I’m asking for a “threesome”.  I find you both very attractive and would love to see you both in my bed.  What do you say?,” Anabelė replied, tempting them to make their deal with the Devil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve…. I’ve never been with another woman before,” Will hesitantly ventured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A first time for everything, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė bit her lip, quelling the possessive lust that welled up inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Will glanced at Alan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say, Alan?,” Anabelė asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I suppose I’m willing.  I, um, find you both to be very beautiful too,” he said hesitantly, clearly wanting to appease Anabelė.  Anabelė knew he had already rejected Will on the principle she was “too unstable.”  How funny to see him so willing to bed her, if only for Anabelė’s approval.  He had a surprise in store for tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė looked back Will’s way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What say you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mylimas</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Are you willing to fall into my bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė sipped her champagne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will took a deep breath and glanced Alan’s way before shooting the rest of her champagne back in one swift swallow.  Anabelė watched her throat bob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.  I’m game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful.  Let us clean up.  The more hands the faster it will go.  Then we can make our way upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė rose gracefully from her chair, gathering her dishes in well-manicured hands.  She had kept her nails short and unpolished for the occasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They washed their dishes and wiped down the table.  A slightly awkward air hung over her two guests but it would dissipate soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, she was leading them upstairs.  She did not typically lure people in, choosing the excitement and adrenaline of a hunt and chase, but she felt she had little option left in getting what she desired at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Will could not be swayed by intellectual stimulation then, by God, Anabelė would sway her with sex.  Alan would learn his place.  And things would right themselves into their proper positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bedroom was dimly lit and the fireplace was alive, casting a warm glow into the room.  The bed was downturned, prepared, and fresh sheets graced the bed.  It was a lovely ambiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that…. A mirror?  Above your bed?,” she heard Will faintly ask, voice small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed it is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mylimas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Now- come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė opened her arms, willing her beloved to enter them… only for another to approach instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alan came forward and slid his arms around her back, reaching for her dress zipper, and she felt a spike of white hot anger run through her.  She had not asked for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, my dear Alan.  That is not for you.  Will was so gracious to confess to us earlier, having never been with a woman.  I want this to be special for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gently pushed him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my pet, I have a different idea for you.  You… get to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…. get to watch?,” Alan asked, confusion in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t there something about watching your lover take another before you and you aren’t allowed to touch, to feel- only to gaze- that seems… incredibly arousing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…. guess so,” Alan replied, slowly sitting down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-ah, Alan,”  Anabelė pointed to the chair placed innocently by the bed.  “You sit there.  Keep your clothes on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went and did so, clearly unsure of where this evening was going to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė turned to Will once he was out of the way.  Now this- </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>- was her real prize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, come here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mylimas</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Anabelė said, once again opening her arms.  Will stepped forward with a hesitant grace and a heavy step.  Nervous.  Bordering overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be scared,  I will take care of you.  Now, let us get you out of that shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė stepped forward, her hands lightly running over the buttons of Will’s button up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This color brings out your eyes, compliments your complexion.  You look absolutely, ravishing,” Anabelė sighed.  How she longed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She softly ran her hand over Will’s cheek, taking in her smooth skin.  She had such a beautiful clear complexion.  She let her hand drift softly down Will’s throat, tracing the trachea under the hand, until her hand once again hit the first button of Will’s blouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Anabelė said, enraptured.  The room melted away until it was just the two of them standing there, Will quietly holding her gaze.  She was relaxing slowly under Anabelė hand, clearly affected by the praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė popped the first button open and slowly trailed down, opening button after tantalizing button with a steady hand, and tugged the shirt tails from Will’s pants.  She pushed the fabric down, revealing Will in all her glory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will wore a simple black bra, her breasts a nice size to fit in Anabelė’s hand.  Anabelė laid her hand flat against the flat plane of Will’s stomach, feeling the hidden away muscle flex under her touch.  She swallowed roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her hands to run lightly across Will’s sides, tough intimate and soft enough not to tickle but ignite, and she moved upwards to trace Will’s collarbone.  She would memorize and map all of this body, as though this would be her only chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she leaned forward and sucked on that hummingbird pulse in Will’s neck and hummed.  She placed butterfly kisses over the silky expanse of skin and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Undress me, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took Will’s hands in her own and guided them behind her.  Will hesitated and then firmly grasped the zipper to the dress bringing it down slowly.  Her other hand traced the now exposed skin along Anabelė’s spine.  She grasped the material from around Anabelė’s shoulder and pulled the dress forward and off her form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė did not wear a bra though she did wear a carefully selected lingerie set.  Her panties and garter were lace with intricate patterns woven across the thread and her thigh highs were sheer and covered the contours of her body with authority.  She knew she was a sight to behold.  She could see it reflected in Will’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see?,” she asked, leaning over to whisper in Will’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” Will whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė smiled and unclasped Will’s bra, letting it fall away to reveal perky rounded breasts.  Anabelė would feel them beneath her hand, the erect nipple would play with her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kick off your shoes, love.  Stay awhile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will did so, toeing off her shoes and socks without breaking their gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė unbuckled Will’s belt and ran it through the loops with a loud resounding thwack, as though she had whipped the air.  Turning, she tossed the belt to Alan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, use this to tie your hands together.  I don’t want you to fall to temptation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alan did so with practiced ease.  She had taught him to loop the end through the buckle and tug with his teeth until his hands were secure.  He had no idea it was all practice for this one night, all along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back to Will and swiftly took care of her slacks, pushing them down her wide hips and onto the floor.  From there, she rotated their bodies so Will had her back to the bed.  She pushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will crawled backwards onto the mattress, legs falling open and wide.  Hannibal could not only smell but see her arousal starting to darken the fabric of her panties.  She smelled delectable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m terribly happy you aren’t wearing that perfume tonight.  You will smell of nothing but you, and me, and us,” Anabelė said, quietly, as she crawled her way over to Will.  She settled between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Alan shift in his seat, clearly contemplating joining them on the bed.  She turned her head and hooked him with a stern glare.  He was not to move.  He settled back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anabelė, please,” he pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush.  No speaking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė turned back toward Will whose attention had turned to Alan in his need.  She was tensing up, nervous under his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė cupped her face and turned Will’s face back toward her, unwilling to share her truly in this moment.  She wanted her attention focused solely on her and nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hooked her fingers in the sides of Will’s panties and dragged them down and off her form, exposing her entirely.  She was soft and pink and glistening.  Anabelė wanted to taste and devour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Decadent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Anabelė began her feast.  She buried her face between strong thighs and licked a hot strip along the whole of Will, drinking her in.  Quickly, she found Will’s clit, already hot and throbbing against her tongue.  She gave a hard suck to the bead and dusted her tongue against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will seized up, legs caging Anabelė in place, as she grasped at the French Twist.  It came undone and soft blonde hair fell along Anabelė’s back.  She moaned and Will’s hands remained buried in her hair, urging her to go faster.  Will was clearly inexperienced and overstimulated.  She was going to come very soon if Anabelė wasn’t careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė slowed down, drinking Will in at a languid pace, savoring her moans and shrieks when her tongue did a particularly dirty thing.  It was glorious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė popped off Will’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mylimas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I want you to sit on my face.  I want to see you,” she said huskily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will, panting and sweaty, obliged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From this new position she could see the sweat rolling down Will’s breasts as her chest heaved with heavy breaths.  Her breathing was ragged and her thighs shaking as she rode Anabelė’s willing and eager mouth.  She was still grasping at Anabelė’s hair in one hand, her other hand moved up to pinch at her own nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė growled.  She reached up and smacked Will’s hand away from her own chest and amply took both breasts in her hands.  She cupped them, felt how soft and malleable they were in her palms, and flicked gently across the tips of her hard nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-- God,” Will exclaimed, legs clamping around Anabelė’s head like a vice as she rode her high.  She picked herself up off Anabelė, face red and embarrassed at the wet mess she left across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė’s lipstick, or what was left of it, was smeared across Will’s thighs and dripping cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Utterly delectable,” Anabelė croaked.  She wanted more.  “We aren’t done yet, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė stood up and crossed the room to her drawers.  She came back with a strap-on, made with high quality leather, and a girthy piece to attach to it.  She slipped it on with practiced ease.  This piece had an attachment that would rub against Anabelė’s own clit as she fucked into Will’s pliant body below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay on your front, hips angled toward me.  You can hide your face in the pillows and yell as loud as you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her face tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her back was smooth and had a nice lean texture to it, defined muscles laying unassuming under her skin and across her shoulder blades.  Anabelė wanted to carve herself into that space and live there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lubed herself liberally, though by how wet Will was it wasn’t necessarily needed, and pushed her way into Will’s cunt.  The muffled sigh she got in return and the hot glide against her clit sent a sharp tingle down her spine.  She grasped Will’s hip and began fucking her in earnest.  She needed to brand Anabelė across her body, across her mind.  She’d never look at anyone else ever again after tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted angle, leg raised into a kneeling position on the bed, and gave a hard thrust.  Will was a mess beneath her, sobbing and yelling into the pillow, grasping at anything her hands could touch.  Anabelė memorized the sight of her, thrashing and feral beneath her dominating form, and knew she would dream of this night for many years to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will once against tense and let out a loud yell, voice hoarse from effort, as she came once again.  Anabelė was not done.  She kept fucking into Will as Will scrambled for purchase on the bedding, crying and pleading for Anabelė.  She knew she could experience this for hours but Will probably wouldn’t last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She once again shifted angles to allow for more sensation against her own aching cunt, building up that delicious pressure in her core.  She refused to come until Will came again, soaked and screaming her voice away into her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was rewarded.  Will gasped hard, body convulsing underneath her, as she rode out her orgasm with a silent scream.  With his sight and the knowledge Will’s pussy was clenched tight around Anabelė’s toy, Anabelė allowed herself to reach that peak and fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, eyelids fluttering with ecstasy, and came with a quiet satisfied sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful, Will.  You are perfection,” she gasped as she came back to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes were half-closed, exhausted, as her panted for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anabelė slipped herself from Will’s body and detached her toy.  She tossed it to the side and she carefully laid her body across Will’s, holding her close and kissing her wherever her lips could reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” she heard Alan say with a faint breath.  She had genuinely forgotten he was there.  Hopefully, Anabelė’s point was made nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was hers and no one else could compare.  He had his chance and now it was lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She met his eyes and knew he knew.  He accepted it.  He nodded and unshackled himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stood to leave the room, leaving the two women to enjoy their space together, Anabelė felt him glance back as his eyes raked her form.  She merely closed her eyes and cuddled further into her lover, setting a gentle kiss to a sweaty cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut the door and the left the house and all was as it should be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>